Chanyeol's Fury Blond Hat
by baketheyolk
Summary: Chanyeol mengunggah foto dirinya di instagram, tapi sepertinya ada yang salah paham. A Chanbaek's Story. Chanbaek. YAOI. CanonAU. [Sequel of The Sulking Byun Baekhyun]. RnR?:)


**Chanyeol's Fury Blond Hat**

 **Rated: M**

 **Pair: Chanbaek**

 **CanonAU! But the plot is purely my imagination, though~**

 **Warning! Use of a certain sex toy.**

 **Kinda sequel from The Sulking Byun Baekhyun?**

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

"Baekhyun, _my babybee_!" Seru seorang pemuda jangkung yang langsung mendapatkan teriakan agar tidak berisik dari teman sekamarnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan orang tersebut dan tetap menampilkan sederet giginya yang putih bersih pada kekasih yang dicinta di benua yang berbeda.

Baekhyun menanggapi Chanyeol dengan lambaian tangan dan seringaian yang cerah, "Halo, Chanyeolie~"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan hari ini?"

Bahu Baekhyun terguncang akibat gelaknya yang tak terbendung melihat kekasihnya bertanya dengan sangat riang, "Aku dan Suho- _hyung_ bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Leeteuk- _hyung_ tadi."

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa selepas keberangkatannya, ia hanya mengkonsumsi buah-buahan serta sayuran saja. Bahkan hingga sekarang ia belum menyentuh makanan yang mengandung karbohidrat. Ia sekedar tidak ingin program dietnya menjadi sia-sia jika ia tidak mengontrol pola makannya, "Kyungsoo memasak pasta dan aku memakannya. Kau sudah makan, sayang?"

Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang menempel di tembok krem kamar hotel yang ia tempati bersama dua orang lain. Pukul dua dini hari dan ia harus menemani Kasper untuk mendatangi _dance workshop_ nya siang nanti. Ia mengkalkulasi perbedaan durasi waktu antara Moscow dan Seoul di otaknya. Perkiraannya saat ini di kota kelahirannya itu sekitar jam delapan malam. Wajar bila Baekhyun bertanya padanya akan hal tersebut sebab di Korea memang sedang memasuki jam santap malam. Seharusnya yang ia lakukan di waktu larut seperti ini adalah tidur yang nyenyak agar kantung mata yang hitam tidak menghiasi wajah rupawannya esok pagi.

Tetapi bukannya tertidur guna menyiapkan fisik yang segar untuk kegiatan hari ini, ia justru masih asyik memainkan ponselnya dan mengarahkan kamera depan kecil yang punya kualitas resolusi amat tinggi itu ke paras tampannya. Wajah manis kekasihnya menunggu jawaban di seberang sambungan atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan beberapa menit yang lalu, "Sudah. Aku dan Kasper berkunjung ke restoran lokal untuk mencicipi _stroganoff_ dan jamur _julienne_."

Byun Baekhyun, sang kekasih, nampak tertarik dengan pembicaraan kekasihnya mengenai penjelajahannya di negeri asing yang jarang ia singgahi. Ia sedikit terkekeh mendengar cara pengucapan Chanyeol yang cukup unik dalam menyebutkan nama makanan khas dari negara beruang putih itu, "Apa makanannya sesuai seleramu, Yeol?"

Baekhyun sangat hafal dengan lidah pemilih milik Chanyeol terhadap makanan-makanan tertentu. Bersama dengan pemuda tinggi nan tampan tersebut sejak sebelum debut, membuatnya mengetahui seluk beluk hingga hal-hal paling terperinci tentang Chanyeol. Termasuk kudapan yang disuka dan yang lebih baik tidak disantap olehnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum amat lebar. Cengiran itu nyaris mencapai telinga perinya yang kerap ia mainkan sebelum terlelap ke alam mimpi, "Suatu hari aku akan membawamu ke tempat itu, Baek! Hidangan yang disajikan lezat sekali!"

"Lunasi saja dulu hutangmu yang ingin mengajakku bermain ski ke Hokkaido."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa hambar di depan layar komputer lipatnya yang tipis. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengungkit tentang janji yang belum ia tepati itu. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat perubahan antusiasme kekasihnya yang seketika hilang saat ia mengatakan janjinya untuk berlibur ke Jepang. Ia tahu Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk mengingkari, hanya saja mereka belum menemukan waktu yang cocok dengan jadwal mereka masing-masing. Akan tetapi, dalam hati Baekhyun akan tetap menanti untuk Chanyeol membawanya pergi ke arena ski yang dipenuhi butiran salju yang putih.

"Aku bercanda, sayang," Baekhyun mengubah posisi duduknya di ranjang menjadi telungkup. Laptopnya ia letakkan di tepi tempat tidur agar gerak memutar tubuhnya lebih leluasa, "Kenapa kau belum tidur? Kasper bilang besok acaranya berlangsung?"

Sementara Chanyeol yang memperhatikan pergerakan Baekhyun, hanya mampu meneguk air liurnya yang tiba-tiba memenuhi mulut ketika melihat dada mulus dan puting berwarna merah muda yang cantik milik kekasihnya, mengintip malu-malu dari kaos _moschino_ hitam yang kebesaran. Kaos itu punya Chanyeol sebenarnya. Namun Baekhyun telah terbiasa untuk menjajah dan mengenakan segala busana milik Chanyeol yang tersimpan di lemarinya. Entah mengapa pakaian Chanyeol lebih nyaman untuk ia pakai dibandingkan setumpukan baju yang menyerupai gunung yang ada di kamarnya.

Matanya tidak terlepas dari layar ponsel enam incinya. Mata bulatnya yang jeli mengamati betapa menggodanya dua tonjolan di dada yang seakan minta dihisap itu, "Uh… aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu." Chanyeol menahan erangannya supaya tidak keluar kala posisi Baekhyun yang terbaru kian memamerkan aset berharga milik Park Chanyeol, "Aku merindukanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun menatap bingung dengan ekspresi Chanyeol yang mendadak seperti terserang konstipasi. Lalu ia menyadari kemana fokus mata Chanyeol itu dan dengan refleks ia menutupi bagian dadanya yang tertangkap kamera laptopnya. Rona merah secepat cahaya merayapi pipinya yang mulai agak tirus itu.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Tapi kau tetap cinta kan, sayang?"

 **xXxXxXx**

Di hari yang kedua ia tinggal di Rusia, Chanyeol baru mulai produktif dan menjalani aktifitas yang menjadi tujuannya untuk datang ke Moscow yaitu menghadiri undangan dari sebuah _dance workshop_.

Chanyeol bukanlah penari yang handal di groupnya, EXO. Ia malah mendapatkan gelar 'tiga lubang hitam' bersama dengan Jongdae dan Junmyeon kalau itu menyangkut masalah tarian. Gerakan tubuhnya tidak bisa setegas Sehun si maknae bermuka datar. Ia pun tidak sejenius Jongin yang seolah terlahir dengan bakat penari yang membuatnya sangat iri. Tidak seperti Yixing yang dengan mudah menggoyangkan tangan dan kakinya yang terlihat secara asal tapi justru menghasilkan tarian yang indah. Tak seperti Kasper yang selalu punya ide gerakan baru tiap ia mengedipkan mata. Juga ia tidak seperti kekasihnya yang mampu meliukkan badan sedemikian rupa dan bisa mengingat gerakan hanya dengan sekali pandang.

Mungkin karena tungkai kakinya yang panjang. Atau tinggi badannya yang terlalu berlebihan. Bisa jadi karena sistem geraknya yang tidak dapat diatur bersamaan agar bergerak dalam harmonisasi yang bernama tarian. Namun sungguh ia telah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa seperti mereka. Pelatih tari mereka untungnya perlahan mengapresiasi usahanya setelah lima tahun berada di bawah bimbingannya. Chanyeol ingin dipuji atas tariannya juga di panggung oleh para penggemarnya di mancanegara.

Chanyeol menaruh bokongnya di atas kursi yang berjajar rapi di pinggir aula. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana peserta-peserta _workshop_ yang hadir sudah menyatu dengan irama musik dan menggerakkan tubuh mereka sesuai ketukannya. Ia tak ambil andil di dalam acara itu, toh ia hanya mengantarkan kedua sahabat dekatnya yang kini telah larut dalam dunia yang mereka tekuni sejak lama.

Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya dari kantung jeans hitam yang memeluk kaki jenjangnya. Memotret beberapa kali guna ia perlihatkan pada kekasihnya malam nanti. Lalu ia tenggelam bersama alat komunikasinya yang pintar dan membalas pesan ke orang yang menghubunginya. Ia teringat jika hari ini adalah ulang tahun _hyung_ tertuanya di grup. Kim Minseok. Untuk itu ia mengucapkan melalui pesan di _chatroom_.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Chanyeol untuk mengunggah sesuatu di hari kelahiran anggota yang berkecimpung di _band_ yang sama dengannya. Penggemarnya pasti penasaran dengan interaksi antara ia dan Minseok- _hyung_ yang notabene tidak memiliki media sosial untuk terhubung dengan mereka. Chanyeol memencet tombol guna menangkap percakapan singkat tersebut dan akan mengunggahnya ke instagram. Namun saat ia membuka aplikasi, ia dikejutkan dengan gambar kekasihnya yang berada di posisi atas beranda media sosialnya itu. Sebuah foto hasil _selfie_ dengan kualitas yang buram dan muka bantalnya yang menggemaskan. Jari-jarinya yang lentik ia taruh depan wajah untuk menutupi sebagian rupanya yang manis. Helaian surai cokelatnya berantakan pula dan nampaknya ia baru bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Ia hampir saja menekan ikon hati yang tertera pada layar sampai suara seorang gadis menginterupsi atensinya pada benda persegi panjang itu.

Seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sedang tidak beruntung, sebab cuaca di Moscow saat ini sedang memasuki tahap yang paling dingin. Chanyeol memanggutkan kepala dan berterima kasih atas informasinya. Dengan bahasa inggris seadanya, ia menjawab ia sudah biasa menghadapi udara dingin karena kota tempat ia berasal pun baru saja melewati musim dengan suhu yang esktrim sepanjang enam tahun belakangan.

Kemudian acara tersebut berakhir setelah empat jam Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar dan berdampak pada pantatnya yang pegal. Saat ketiga pria tersebut keluar dari aula, ratusan penggemar sontak mengerubungi Chanyeol dan mengikuti langkah kakinya kemana pun ia pergi. Mereka agak kesulitan untuk berjalan sebab ada beberapa penggemar yang menghalangi pemandangan ketiga orang itu dengan menodongkan kamera tepat pada wajah. Tapi ia tidak marah. Raut mukanya tetap tidak berubah. Memang sudah menjadi resiko yang harus ia terima kala ia menetapkan hati untuk terjun di industri hiburan.

 **xXxXxXx**

"Ulangi untuk dua puluh kali lagi, Baekhyun." Perintah instruktur olahraganya ketika pemuda mungil berambut kecokelatan itu tengah mendorong kerangka besi yang lentur dari mesin _chest press_ di gym.

Peluh bercucuran di pelipis Baekhyun yang sedang giat melakukan gerakan dorong dan tarik dalam siklus yang sama. Kaos tanpa lengannya sudah menempel dan menjadi kulitnya yang kedua. Sarung tangan hitamnya pun basah akibat keringat dari genggaman yang dihasilkan telapak tangannya. Sedangkan orang yang menemaninya, Oh Sehun, pemuda albino itu justru sudah mengambil waktu istirahat di kursi panjang pada sudut ruangan, memainkan ponselnya dengan wajah datar.

Persiapan untuk _comeback_ EXO sebagai grup yang utuh telah mencapai persentase lima puluh persen. Kini para anggotanya tengah disibukkan merawat diri dan melatih otot mereka yang sudah mengendur agar dapat memberi penampilan yang maksimal bagi penggemar. Kerja keras yang mereka lakukan dipersembahkan khusus untuk penggemar yang telah setia mendukung mereka. Walaupun ia tahu banyak penggemar yang memilih idolanya untuk tetap sehat dan menyantap makanan yang banyak, namun mereka bersembilan setuju untuk memberikan yang terbaik karena tanpa para penggemarnya, Baekhyun sadar ia tidak akan mendapat popularitas seperti saat ini.

" _Hyung, hyung! Daebak!_ Kau harus lihat ini!"

Sehun berlari ke tempat Baekhyun dengan ponsel yang berada di genggamannya. Pekikannya sangat histeris dan mencerminkan seorang anggota yang paling muda di tim. Cipratan air keluar dari botol minum tak bertutup yang ia bawa di tangan yang senggang. Tak mempedulikan lantai gym yang menjadi licin karena ulahnya.

Kemudian Sehun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun seraya menenggak air mineralnya. Ia menunggu reaksi _hyung_ nya tentang foto yang ia tunjukkan pada layarnya yang datar. Manik _hazel_ Baekhyun tiba-tiba menatap nyalang ke arah gambar yang ada di hadapan. Kekasihnya berfoto dengan seorang gadis asing yang tinggi dan cantik berambut pirang panjang di negeri orang. Dan posisi mereka berdiri pun amat dekat sebab pundak mereka saling bersentuhan. Iblis lubuk hati terdalamnya mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat serasi untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih dan Baekhyun diam-diam menyetujui.

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya membendung emosi. Ia tidak terlalu suka melihat kekasihnya berdekatan selain dengan dirinya seorang. Orang-orang menyebutnya dengan perasaan cemburu. Sementara Baekhyun tidak akan mengakui bahwa ia terjangkit virus yang satu itu. Ia hanya kesal mendapati Chanyeol yang bersenang-senang dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya sedangkan dirinya di sini tengah berjuang mati-matian untuk tidak melirik pria tampan yang ada di gym karena ia masih mengingat statusnya sebagai kekasih Chanyeol.

"Simpan foto itu dan kirimkan padaku, Sehun." Tandasnya sebelum lanjut mendorong _chest press_ dengan sangat kuat. Nafasnya terengah-engah sebab tiap dorongan yang ia ambil, ia tak mengatur pernafasannya dengan benar. Baekhyun sungguh jengkel sekarang.

Sehun menyambut permintaan tersebut dengan gembira dan lantas mengabulkannya dalam sekejap mata. Sepertinya akan menyenangkan menjahili kedua insan yang sedang dipisahkan oleh lautan yang luas membentang, pikir Sehun dalam benaknya.

 **xXxXxXx**

"Pacarmu memberikan komentarnya di salah satu fotoku, Chanyeol." Ujar Kasper yang sedang berbaring di ranjang saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil yang menutupi surai cokelat keemasannya yang basah.

Chanyeol merebut ponsel Kasper yang ada di tangan dan melihatnya. Baekhyun mengungkapkan bahwa ia cemburu dengan Kasper dan menyampaikannya dengan bahasa yang dibuat agar terkesan imut. Tangannya dengan sigap membalas di salah satu _postingan_. Setelah menghapus kata sayang di akhirannya, ia membacanya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol _enter_. **_Lain kali kita pergi bersama, okaaay?_** Tulisnya di kolom komentar.

"Yah! Apa yang kau perbuat dengan instagramku!"

Bibir Chanyeol mengerucut seperti paruh bebek, "Kenapa ia mengomentari foto milikmu tapi tidak dengan aku?"

Kemudian Chanyeol mengambil ponsel miliknya yang ada di nakas samping tempat tidur dan mencoba menelepon kekasihnya. Ia rindu putra kedua dari keluarga Byun itu meskipun satu hari baru berlalu semenjak terakhir mereka bertatap muka.

Tetapi kekasihnya yang mungil tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya. Chanyeol mengernyit heran dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Baekhyun selalu membawa ponselnya kemana pun ia pergi apabila Chanyeol sedang di luar negeri. Ada yang janggal dari kekasihnya itu dan firasat Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak membawa ketentraman di hatinya.

Chanyeol lantas mencari kontak Sehun yang menjadi rekan _work out_ kekasihnya minggu ini. Tak berapa lama usai nada dering keempat berbunyi, Sehun mengangkat panggilannya, "Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"Kau sedang bersama dengan Baekhyun?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi yang menyertai.

Sehun mengulum senyum untuk menjalankan rencana liciknya, "Baekhyun- _hyung_ sedang di kamar. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi setelah kami pulang dari _gym_ sore tadi, tiba-tiba kondisi hatinya memburuk."

Chanyeol diam sepersekian detik. Melayangkan pikirannya dan mencari alasan yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai prediksi atas situasi saat ini, "Apa kau tahu alasannya, Sehun?"

"Aku sudah bilang tak tahu," Sehun membenamkan suara tawanya pada telapak tangannya. Junmyeon yang terbujur di ranjang samping, melihat adik termudanya dengan tatapan aneh karena gelaknya yang tertahan, "omong-omong, Baekhyun- _hyung_ hanya memakan buah dan sayuran selama tiga hari ini, _hyung_." Lapornya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendelik mendengar hal tersebut. Baekhyun selalu saja mengabaikan kesehatannya hanya untuk mendapatkan otot perut yang kotak-kotak dan dada yang bidang. Chanyeol tidak suka kekasihnya menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh makanan yang menjadi salah satu impian terbesarnya untuk selalu disantap itu, "Hun, aku minta tolong, bolehkah kau pergi ke kamar Baekhyun dan katakan padanya agar menerima panggilanku?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaan _hyung_ nya yang lain. Rencananya berhasil dan ia tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan pecahnya perang dunia ke sekian kali di asramanya itu.

 **xXxXxXxX**

Baekhyun memandangi layar ponselnya ketika panggilan dari Chanyeol masuk lagi. Ia sengaja tidak merespon telepon tersebut karena kedongkolan yang masih ia rasakan. Kemudian ia memutuskan sambungan internetnya dan mengubahnya jadi mode pesawat terbang agar tidak dapat dijangkau oleh kekasihnya yang tidak memikirkan perasaannya itu.

Chanyeol mengunggah sebuah foto. Dan sialnya gambar tersebut sedikit goyang dan ia tidak dapat memastikan siapa orang yang menjadi model di dalamnya. Ia memakai jaket hijau yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favorit Chanyeol. Bahkan kekasihnya mengizinkan orang itu menggunakan sepatu _boots_ nya yang cokelat yang baru mereka beli satu minggu sebelum keberangkatan.

Baekhyun teriris sakit melihatnya. Mengapa Chanyeol harus mengumbar kencannya dengan wanita berambut pirang dan latar pemandangan yang indah itu di akunnya yang digunakan untuk publik? Tak bisakah ia menaruh foto tersebut di akun yang ia buat untuk privasi dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya saja?

Kesedihannya teralihkan seketika kala Jongdae dengan laptop yang ia bawa masuk tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Jongdae memandang Baekhyun dengan tajam sambil menyerahkan benda elektronik miliknya, "Kekasihmu." Jelasnya amat singkat, padat dan berisi.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak menolak, Jongdae sudah pergi dan menutup pintu kamarnya lagi. Yang ia tidak ketahui, rekan CBX nya itu menguncinya dari luar agar tidak kabur sebelum masalah apapun yang ia punya dengan Chanyeol selesai. Ia tidak ingin diusik dengan terror panggilan berulang kali pada ponselnya saat ia ingin tidur. Mau tidak mau ia mengalah dan menyetujui untuk membantu pemuda jangkung yang nun jauh di sana agar rujuk kembali dengan kekasih kekanakannya. Sehun tidak berguna sekali, tambah Chanyeol ketika ia memohon pada Jongdae supaya berbelas kasihan padanya.

"Baekhyun, kita harus bicara." Suara Chanyeol yang biasa berat dan menenangkan, berubah menjadi dingin seperti pendingin ruangannya yang ia lupa untuk naikkan temperaturnya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan membiarkan laptop tersebut mengawasi gerak-geriknya di tempat tidur. Ia membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan agar Chanyeol tak mampu melihat raut kekesalan di wajahnya yang pasti terpeta jelas.

"Baekhyun, Sehun bilang _mood_ mu memburuk saat kau selesai latihan. Apa itu ada hubungannya denganku?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Percaya diri sekali kau. Asal kau tahu, duniaku tidak selalu berputar dengan kau sebagai pusatnya."

Jawaban Baekhyun yang ketus membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersadar. Chanyeol pun sadar ia lah penyebab dari suasana hati kekasihnya yang sedang masam ini. Tapi ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang menjadi sumbernya sekarang. Berada sekitar empat ribu mil jauh dari sang kekasih, membuat Chanyeol resah karena tidak dapat menenangkan rajukan Baekhyun yang nampaknya akan berkepanjangan ini.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Belum lama mereka marahan dan kembali berbaikan, sekarang ia harus dihadapkan dengan kondisi yang sama seperti saat kepergiannya. Ia memancing Baekhyun dengan satu pertanyaan guna mengalihkan fokusnya. Apabila ia menjawab, maka dugaan Chanyeol tentang dirinya yang menjadi penyebab berarti keliru, "Sehun bilang kau belum dapat asupan karbohidrat yang cukup belakangan ini. Apa kau ingin membuatku khawatir di sini, sayang?" Tanyanya penuh perhatian.

Baekhyun mendengus lagi. Tapi kali ini lebih keras supaya Chanyeol mampu mendengar kekesalannya di Moscow sana. Ia tak menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam selimutnya yang hangat.

"Oke aku kalah. Katakan apa kesalahanku kali ini?"

Baekhyun pun mendekat pada layar laptop Jongdae. Ponselnya yang masih menampakkan foto Chanyeol dengan seorang gadis bersurai pirang ia tunjukan pada kekasihnya yang ada di dalam layar, "Siapa dia?" Nada selidik ia sertakan dalam pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Kalau ia tidak lupa, gadis itu ia jumpai siang tadi ketika ia tengah berjalan di tempat wisata di kota. Yang ia tahu, gadis tersebut adalah salah satu dari jutaan penggemarnya yang kebetulan bertemu dan meminta untuk berpotret bersama dan Chanyeol senang hati menurutinya.

Chanyeol menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ternyata Baekhyun cemburu. "Dia fans ku, sayang."

Kemudian ia menggeser layar ponselnya untuk mencari gambar yang membuat hatinya semakin bergejolak, "Kau benar, Chanyeol. Fans ya?," tangannya ia gunakan untuk memperbesar gambar, "fans yang muncul di _postingan_ instagram," lalu ia memperbesar bagian jaket, "mengenakan jaket hijau kesayanganmu yang kebesaran," dan terakhir ia menggulir ke arah sepatu cokelatnya, "dan memakai boots yang kita beli bersama!"

Andai saja Chanyeol di Seoul saat ini, pasti ia akan membawa pria yang meneriakinya beberapa saat yang lalu itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membisikkan untaian kata menenangkan untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya bahwa sesungguhnya ia telah dilahap oleh api kecemburuan yang berkobar tinggi hingga tubuhnya tak bersisa lagi.

"Itu aku, Baekhyun." Jelasnya dengan pembawaan yang tenang. Suaranya amat halus dan tulus, sejenak Baekhyun menyesali dirinya yang tidak dapat mengendalikan emosi dan terlepas begitu saja pada lelakinya yang dicinta.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong padaku, Chanyeol! Sejak kapan rambutmu pirang? Apa kau mewarnai rambutmu di Moscow?" Amarahnya kian tersulut karena mendapat respon yang tak diharapkan. Ia ingin Chanyeol menjelaskan padanya dengan terang-terangan dan bukan mengalihkan seraya mengucapkan bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol sendiri yang berdiri di foto yang ia unggah di akun media sosialnya tersebut.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Kameranya terjatuh dari genggaman dan Baekhyun hanya melihat hitam karena lensanya yang tertutup, "Kau sungguh tidak ingat, sayang?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan sayang sebelum kau mengakuinya!" Ia memberi penekanan pada tiap kata yang dituturkan dan hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol semakin larut dalam gelak tawanya.

"Itu aku, Baek. Kau lupa kita membeli topi bulu satu bulan lalu? Kalau aku boleh menambahkan, bahkan kau yang memilihkannya untukku."

Baekhyun yang seakan tertampar kenyataan pun baru ingat. Astaga. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan topi bulu itu? Waktu itu, ia memutuskan untuk membeli warna pirang tersebut sebab dalam koleksi topi bulu Chanyeol belum ada warna seperti yang satu itu.

"Mana bisa aku jatuh hati pada gadis lain saat kau pun tahu kalau seluruh hati yang ku punya telah aku tinggalkan dalam genggamanmu."

Pipi Baekhyun merona dengan warna _crimson_ yang pekat. Rasa malu dan tersipu yang diakibatkan oleh kebodohan serta ditambah dengan bualan yang Chanyeol katakan tak dapat ia tahan. Chanyeol tertawa dan memuji betapa menggemaskannya ia ketika cemburu seperti itu. Kalimat ingin mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat ia ucapkan sebelum layar _video call_ nya menghitam.

Karena malu, Baekhyun mematikan sambungan sepihak. Dan ketika Chanyeol menghubunginya lagi sepanjang hari, ia tak menjawab. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin ditelan saja ke dalam inti bumi dan tidak ingin ke permukaan kembali. Jadi sejak sore, ia misuh-misuh dan mengutuk Chanyeol hanya disebabkan kesalahpahaman semata? Baekhyun tak pernah merasa sangat bodoh di hidupnya. Ia cemburu pada kekasihnya yang ia kira mengunggah foto seorang gadis, di mana realitanya itu ialah foto Chanyeol sendiri dengan mengenakan dua barang yang ia beli bersama dengan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun amat malu dengan kekonyolan yang ia perbuat. Ia melafalkan _Chanyeol, maafkan aku_ dan berharap kekasihnya yang sedang ada di benua Eropa mendengar permohonan maafnya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun malu.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Keesokan harinya saat Chanyeol telah tiba di Paris, teleponnya belum juga diangkat oleh kekasihnya yang benar-benar menggemaskan dan minta diterkam itu. Baekhyun telah mengabaikannya lebih dari dua puluh empat jam sementara Chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menanti kekasihnya untuk muncul dan menginisiasi agar menghubunginya.

Niat awal Chanyeol sebenarnya ialah untuk memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia akan terbang ke Paris dan belum bisa kembali ke Seoul selama beberapa hari ke depan. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu merajuk lagi karena ia sedang tidak ada di sisi untuk mengeluarkan segala bujuk rayunya yang selalu ampuh meluluhkan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Namun nampaknya ia harus siap menanggung rajukan itu lagi sebab Baekhyun tak dapat dihubungi.

Sementara di Seoul, Baekhyun tengah berguling di ranjangnya dan tidak keluar dari selimutnya sejak semalam. Ia takut anggota grupnya yang lain tahu tentang kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan tadi malam. Dan ia urung mendengarkan suara mereka yang jelas-jelas akan memberi tawa yang sangat keras. Padahal itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

Baterai ponsel Baekhyun sudah kehabisan arus listrik yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Begitu pula baterai laptop Jongdae yang tidak ia matikan dayanya selepas ia gunakan. Tapi ia tak menggubris dan tetap bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Lalu Sehun masuk ke kamar Baekhyun tanpa peringatan. Seperti Jongdae semalam, ia juga membawa laptopnya yang tipis di tangan. Tak perlu penjelasan, Baekhyun tahu maksud dan tujuannya ia datang. Usai ia menyerahkan, Sehun kembali melenggangkan kakinya keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan kekasihnya yang tampan.

"Kenapa panggilanku tidak diangkat?" Tanyanya dengan sirat dan raut wajah yang sedih. Baekhyun pun tidak tega melihat Chanyeol seperti itu dan meletakkan jemarinya untuk mengusap wajah kekasihnya pada layar.

"Chanyeol, aku minta maaf."

Chanyeol terlihat menimang permintaannya hingga seringaian mesum yang amat ia kenali itu kentara di parasnya dan disusul dengan kerlingan nakal, "Ada satu syarat, sayang."

Baekhyun tahu ini bukan pertanda baik. Tapi ia akhirnya patuh juga, "Percayalah aku bisa menebak syarat itu, _darling_."

Chanyeol mengarahkan bibirnya ke lensa kamera dan melayangkan kecupan di sana. Kemudian mereka larut dalam perbincangan. Chanyeol menjelaskan jika ia dan Kasper sedang berada di Paris. Chanyeol mengintip dari balik tangannya yang ia pakai untuk menutup mata, jaga-jaga kalau Baekhyun marah lagi padanya. Namun yang ia dapati malah senyuman anggun bak malaikat dari kekasihnya. Baekhyun memang malaikatnya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyarankan Baekhyun untuk menyantap karbohidrat jika ia ingin Chanyeol agar pulang cepat. Ia bahkan mengancam kekasihnya kalau ia tidak akan pulang ke asrama meski ia tiba di Seoul nanti apabila Baekhyun tidak menuruti keinginannya. Chanyeol mengutarakan kekhawatiran yang terus menghantuinya, ia gusar kalau Baekhyun jatuh sakit di saat keberadaannya tak dapat ditempuh hanya dengan mengendarai _benz_ mewahnya.

Butuh waktu belasan jam bagi Chanyeol agar hadir di sisi Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin mendapati kekasihnya sakit karena ia amat yakin, di perjalanannya kembali ke kampung halaman, pasti akan ia habiskan dengan memikirkan kondisi kesehatan pemuda mungil pemilik hatinya itu dan berharap pesawat yang ia tumpangi mampu membelah awan dengan kecepatan supernya. Atau meminjam kekuatan spesial Jongin agar ia dapat berteleportasi ke Seoul dalam hitungan detik.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Di malam hari saat Chanyeol dan Kasper berjalan santai menyusuri kota Paris, beberapa penggemar berlari mendekatinya. Ia melemparkan senyuman dan menyapanya dengan ramah. Kala ada seorang penggemar, lebih tepatnya ia seorang gadis, meminta untuk foto bersama Chanyeol, dengan perasaan berat yang menyelimuti ia menolak permintaan penggemarnya tersebut. Ia hanya tidak ingin foto itu tersebar luas di internet hingga seseorang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya melihat gambar yang berisi kekasihnya yang bersanding dengan gadis asing.

Ada hati yang harus ia jaga di Korea sana.

Kasper bertanya-tanya atas sikap Chanyeol yang berubah secara signifikan. Padahal dua hari yang lalu ia menerima dengan senang hati penggemar yang ia berfoto dengannya. Ia pun menambahkan bahwa berpose di depan kamera bersama penggemar itu sangat menyenangkan dan ia bersedia memberi momen tersebut cuma-cuma karena ia kerap tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk berinteraksi langsung dengan mereka.

Yang Kasper tidak ketahui, Chanyeol berubah dalam satu hari sebab kekasihnya yang ternyata mudah sekali kena percikan api cemburu yang cepat menjalar ke hatinya.

 **xXxXxXx**

Chanyeol memijat perpanjangannya dengan tangan kanan, tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk memegang ponsel agar fokus utamanya memperlihatkan ereksinya yang telah menegang sempurna. Ia duduk di atas toilet yang telah ia tutup.

Baekhyun pun ikut terangsang memperhatikan kekasihnya sedang bermain solo padahal ia memiliki kekasih yang dapat ia manfaatkan untuk memuaskan birahinya yang meledak-ledak. Salahkan jarak yang memisahkan mereka dan terpaksa membuat sepasang kekasih dimabuk cinta itu hanya menatapi layar _gadget_ masing-masing dalam mencapai surga duniawinya.

"Baeekh, kamarmu gelap sekali," keluh Chanyeol ketika tak mampu mendeteksi wajah penuh nafsu kekasihnya, "nyalakan lampunya, _baby_."

Baekhyun berdiri dari ranjangnya untuk menggapai sakelar lampu. Pantatnya yang terlihat semakin berisi bergoyang seiring langkah kaki yang ia tapaki. Chanyeol membasahi bibirnya saat melihat pemandangan menggiurkan itu. Ia yakin pasti Baekhyun rajin melakukan _squat_ dalam menu pemanasannya seperti yang Chanyeol anjurkan.

Oh, demi dewa, Chanyeol sungguh ingin meremas bokong yang menggoyahkan imannya itu!

Kemudian Baekhyun menarik sebotol pelumas dari laci nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya dan _vibrator_ yang acap Chanyeol tanamkan dalam lubangnya ketika jiwa iblisnya sedang bangkit. Biasanya ia memasukkan benda lonjong dan bergetar itu saat siang menjelang di hari libur, membiarkan kekasihnya sengsara seharian karena alat tersebut terus menumbuk titik manis yang membuatnya mengeluarkan desahan erotis.

Sebelum Baekhyun mendaratkan tubuhnya di ranjang, Chanyeol memberi perintah, "Laptopmu hadapkan ke dinding. Kau harus membuka kaki dengan sangat lebar hingga aku dapat melihat lubang ketatmu yang berkedut itu dari sini."

Baekhyun menuruti kekasihnya dengan satu anggukan. Ia sudah sepakat mematuhi Chanyeol sebagai ganti kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka karena disebabkan kebodohannya. Baekhyun pun membuka akses pintu masuknya dengan amat lebar. Wajahnya semakin memerah, percampuran libidonya yang tinggi dan rasa malunya yang seketika menghinggapi, sebab ia merasa dirinya kini sangat terekspos di depan sebuah benda elektronik. Pandangan lapar Chanyeol melucuti pertahanan diri Baekhyun yang telah telanjang, membuatnya pasrah dengan perintah kekasihnya yang selanjutnya.

Chanyeol sudah terangsang semenjak ia bertemu dengan pasangan sesama jenis yang menyerupai dirinya dan Baekhyun yang tengah berpagutan dan saling melumat di jalanan sempit di samping sebuah bar. Pemuda berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi, memerangkap pemuda bersurai perak yang lebih kecil di antara kungkungan kedua tangan kekarnya dan dinding di belakang punggungnya. Celana jeans Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjadi tidak nyaman usai mengamati pasangan tersebut dan ia amat beruntung karena mantel hitamnya yang panjang dapat menutupi kemaluannya yang perlahan bangkit minta dimanjakan oleh sang pemilik. Ia tidak ingin menghadapi tatapan penuh telisik dari Kasper yang akan berkelanjutan mengejeknya mudah sekali _turn on_ hanya dengan melihat orang ciuman di kemudian hari.

Sesampainya ia di kamar hotel, ia langsung mengambil alih kuasa toilet untuk melampiaskan hasratnya pada kekasihnya yang tersayang. Toh mereka pun sudah berjanji untuk melakukan _video call_ yang dibubuhi dengan kata _sex_ dibelakangnya malam ini. Maka itu ia segera melakukan panggilan yang dijawab pada dering kedua di ujung sambungan.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya. Ia puas mendapati kekasihnya yang entah bagaimana amat penurut untuk permainannya kini. Tatapannya tidak ia lepaskan dari layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan otot cincin dari lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut tidak karuan. Tangannya tak henti memberi stimulasi pada juniornya sendiri sembari menikmati hidangan nikmat yang tersaji.

Tangan Baekhyun mengulurkan sebuah benda ke hadapan kamera, "Apa kau ingin memasukan ini padaku, Yeol?"

 _Goddamn it._

Byun Baekhyun dan mainan seks harusnya tidak boleh ditaruh pada satu kalimat yang sama. Tak pernah dalam sejarah percintaan mereka, kekasihnya itu bersedia mengikutsertakan mainan bergetar yang ada di genggamannya. Baekhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa saat _mainan_ yang asli lebih memberikannya banyak kepuasan, lantas apa gunanya ia memakai yang palsu untuk menggantikan. Chanyeol pun setuju saat mendengar pernyataan itu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan erangan dari suara baritonnya yang berat. Ia mengangguk dan memberi aba-aba agar Baekhyun melesakkan benda tersebut ke gua hangatnya yang sempit. Rasanya seperti keabadian. Melihat bagaimana jemarinya yang ramping melumuri alat itu dengan pelumas, Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. Lubang Baekhyun yang kian menggoda, benar-benar tak membantu dan justru memperkeruh suasana.

Lalu kekasihnya mendorong benda itu ke dalam lubang ketatnya. Ia memutar kendalinya hingga ke tahap yang maksimal dan menghasilkan getaran yang sangat hebat. Chanyeol mendesah. Baekhyun menceracau perkataan yang tidak jelas. Mereka berdua larut dalam kenikmatan yang tubuh mereka sediakan seraya melihat orang yang dicinta melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Yeol-ah nggh"

"Aku di sini, aah _babyboo_."

Atensi Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak pada Chanyeol lagi. Matanya yang terpejam dan kepala yang ia dongakkan, menunjukan kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan. Chanyeol dimanjakan dengan gambar lubang Baekhyun yang terlihat jelas bergoyang hebat akibat getaran mainannya.

Tangannya semakin gencar mengocok kejantanan yang ujungnya telah dibasahi oleh cairannya. Ia mencari kepuasannya tersendiri dengan tangannya yang bekerja dengan mandiri dan dua bongkah daging kenyal milik kekasihnya yang tersaji. Ia yakin jika ia ada di Seoul sekarang, ia akan menghujani Baekhyun dengan derai hujan dari ciuman kecilnya di seluruh wajah sebagai bentuk kasih sayang yang ia rasakan padanya. Ia akan memagut bibir tipisnya dan melumat organ yang telah menjadi hak patennya tersebut dengan lahap, menelan seluruh longlongan _sexy_ yang berasal dari sana. Ia akan mengajak lidah Baekhyun bertarung mendapatkan dominasi, walau keduanya tahu siapa yang akan menjadi rajanya di akhir kompetisi. Ia akan mengulum puting Baekhyun sementara tangan yang satunya memilin agar menimbulkan reaksi nikmat yang sama.

Baekhyun semakin membara mendengarkan Chanyeol yang terus mendesahkan namanya dalam tiap remasan yang ia lakukan. Pinggulnya bergerak otomatis tersentak ke depan menyesuaikan ritme cepat vibrator yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun sungguh merasa panas. Padahal Chanyeol tidak hadir di sisinya dan sekadar tampil di layar dua dimensinya. Ia menyerah akan kewarasannya yang telah direnggut Chanyeol ketika mereka pertama kali bercinta bertahun-tahun silam. Ia dapat merasakan bulu roma di sekujur tubuhnya meremang hanya karena tatapan lurus yang Chanyeol berikan padanya saat ini.

Rasa panas berkumpul di pangkal perut mereka berdua. Chanyeol tahu ia akan menjumpai pelepasannya untuk itu kocokannya pada batang miliknya ia tingkatkan agar kian intens. Tubuh Baekhyun meronta di atas ranjang, seprainya yang semula rapi sekarang berantakan. Dan kekasihnya lah yang mendapatkan pemandangan penuh bintang tersebut untuk terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol menyusulnya beberapa menit kemudian dengan meneriakkan nama kekasihnya dengan kencang.

Wajah Baekhyun yang cantik kembali muncul di layarnya. Tatapannya sayu dan menyiratkan kelelahan setelah kegiatan bercinta mereka secara virtual. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun hebat sebab dapat membuatnya _keluar_ dengan durasi waktu yang cukup cepat. Padahal mereka tidak melakukan kontak fisik langsung.

"Tidurlah, Baek. Kau pasti kelelahan."

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Helai surainya yang acak-acakan ikut memantul ketika ia bergeleng, "Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, Yeol."

Mereka tidak berbicara. Hanya saling menatap melalui alat komunikasi canggih di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun akan sesekali tertawa tanpa sebab dan mengundang kekasihnya untuk tertawa bersama. Kebahagiaan melingkupi mereka seolah dunia hanya milik berdua.

"Apa masih lama?"

"Kau harus tanya Kasper, sayang. Dia yang bertanggung jawab atas aku yang bisa datang ke tempat ini." Jawab Chanyeol seraya menyisiri rambutnya yang menempel di kening ke belakang.

Baekhyun merengut lucu. Alisnya ia tautkan menjadi sebuah garis lurus dan bibirnya ia kerucutkan. Mendadak Chanyeol rindu Toben, anjing mungilnya di rumah ibu ketika melihat ekspresi menggemaskan kekasihnya. Ralat. Ia rindu dua makhluk menggemaskan yang sangat nyaman untuk ditarik ke dalam pelukan itu.

Kala Baekhyun berbicara pada detik berikutnya, Chanyeol tak dapat mendengar karena indera pendengarannya ditulikan oleh suara pintu yang digedor keras dari luar dan disertai dengan teriakan, "Apa kau sudah selesai _phone sex_ mu di dalam sana, Chanyeol? Karena aku juga perlu membuang sesuatu ke lubang kloset dalam waktu dekat ini!"

Baekhyun tertawa sedangkan Chanyeol menutup telinga. Sebelum ia beranjak dari atas toilet duduk dan membersihkan cairan kejantanannya, ia melanjutkan, "Sayang, ingatkan aku untuk mendorong Kasper dari puncak menara Eiffel besok malam."

 **-FIN-**

a/n: lagi dan lagi imajinasi saya meliar setelah ngeliat berita terbaru mereka. siap-siap dibilang delulu deh ehehehehe.

Jaadi ceritanya pas di Rusia ada fans cantiiiik bangett yg foto bareng ceye, tapi kenapa fans di Paris minta foto juga malah ditolak dgn lembut sama doi? Bahkan fans itu (kalo dilihat dari gambar) kayak buntutin Chanyeol sampe deket2 gitu...

Terus kenapa juga Baekhyun ga komentar di foto Ceye yang diupload di ig, sedangkan 2 foto Kasper dia komen pake bahasa yang gemesin. Dia bilang cemburu... Baek, kan Chanyeol uploadnya ga terlalu lama dari Kasper... o(╥﹏╥)o

And then BOOM!

ff ini pun muncul sebagai hasil analisis ngawur saya:")(●￣(ｴ)￣●)

bye.

sekian dan salam chanbaekisreal.

._.


End file.
